1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a pelletizer that has a driven annular driveable press mold mounted on a stationary main shaft within a frame and eccentrically mounted hydraulically adjustable pressing rolls located within the mold.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A similar pelletizer is known e.g. from Dutch patent No. 139,111. As disclosed in this patent, the position of each pressing roll is manually adjusted in the direction of the inner surface of the press mold. To that end, a hexagonal shoulder is disposed on a bearing journal of each pressing roll. A nut spanner can be placed on this shoulder.
Another drawback of the manual adjustment of the pressing roll is that this adjustment can take place only with an inoperative pelletizer. A further drawback is that the correct setting of the pressing roll relative to the mold can only be obtained through a trial and error method, since the correct setting of the pressing roll can only be determined experimentally with the pressed product. In fact, the correct placement of the pressing roll depends upon the material to be processed by the pelletizer.